Unidos por accidente
by Alilu
Summary: Cuarto capitulo, un nuevo personaje se une a la historia, amigo, enemigo, no lo sé, leeánlo y descubránlo...
1. La batalla por mi identidad

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (ignorar esa parte es lo mejor ke pueden hacer ¬¬), hola soy yo d nuevo, tal vez algunos ya me conozcan pero para los ke no, mi nombre es Alilu y soy algo nueva en esto d escribir fics, aki les traigo una historia ke hice en compañia d mi amiga Peke-angel, y ke esperamos ke les guste, sin más les dejo este capi...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo1:** La batalla por mi identidad

Era un día como cualquiera para Kagome Higurashi, tomaba la misma ruta todos los días para ir a la Universidad, sólo que esta vez… su auto estaba en el taller, y tuvo que caminar. Cuándo iba a imaginarse que se encontrará con un percance en el camino????...

- FBI… deténgase!!!!...

Docenas de autos negros aparecieron alrededor de Kagome, de repente sintió como sus manos fueron forzadas a tirarse hacia atrás y sintió el dolor de las esposas en sus muñecas…

Oye… qué… auch… qué crees que estas haciendo – preguntó la chica sin saber que pasaba o a quién le estaba hablando…

Kikyo Zuragawa, quedas bajo arresto por el cargo de asesinato en primer grado...

- Qué dem…

Tienes derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que digas podrás ser usado en tu contra…

Asesinato???... yo no me atrevo ni a matar una cucaracha y tu me culpas de asesinato en primer grado, que acaso estas loco???...

Loco???... oh vamos Kikyo… no me vengas con eso ahora… tus asesinatos son los peores antes vistos en todo Nueva York… y tu me sales ahora con que no matas ni a una cucaracha… por favor… y yo soy el loco???...

- Yo no soy una criminal… y no… me llamo… Kikyo!!!!!...

Dicho esto, Kagome le dio un cabezazo e hizo que el agente la soltara, aprovecho esto para darse la vuelta y lanzarle una patada a la cara pero el tipo reaccionó a tiempo y le sujetó el pie haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo, pero con el otro pie, Kagome formo una especie de aro dejando atrapado el brazo del agente entre ambas piernas y con impulso, volteo al hombre y lo estrelló contra el suelo, aprovechando el mareo del agente, Kagome se puso de pie y de un salto paso sus manos hacia el frente aún con las esposas puestas, cuando estaba a punto de huir, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban, pero ésta con un golpe en el estómago pudo escapar de ellos, aunque esta vez el agente no iba a permitir que la peor criminal de todo Nueva York escapara tan fácilmente, no señor, esta vez no se le iba a escapar, así que con toda la energía que le quedaba se lanzó hacia Kagome, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo…

- Ahora si no te me escaparas Kikyo – dijo el agente encima de ella…

- Ya te dije que no me llamo Kikyo… y quita tus sucias manos de mi – decía Kagome forcejeando con el agente…

Si claro… lo que tu digas… pero primero vendrás conmigo –

El agente llamó a sus compañeros para que lo ayudaran con la chica y la llevaron al Departamento de Policía…

---------- . -----------

Estaba allí, sentada en el cuarto de interrogación, preguntándose a sí misma, cómo pude existir alguien tan estúpido como para confundirla con una asesina en serie, por culpa de ese agente idiota se le paso su primera clase y con más mala suerte se haría tarde para la segunda…

- Bien Kikyo, ahora te haremos algunas preguntas – dijo el recién llegado a la habitación, era un tipo de baja estatura no aparentaba menos de 60 años, calvo, pero aún le quedaba un poco de cabello grisáceo en ambos lados de su cabeza, por su apariencia, él era el jefe de la agencia…

- Realmente ustedes son agentes del FBI??? – soltó Kagome de repente…

- Los que hacemos las preguntas aquí somos nosotros Kikyo – dijo el anciano con calma…

Kikyo, Kikyo… ya dejen de llamarme así… si fueran buenos agentes, sabrían muy bien que yo no soy Kikyo… creen que la asesina más buscada de todo Nueva York , andaría paseándose tan libremente por las calles de esta ciudad???...

Golpe bajo… esa era una buena pregunta… pero si ella no es Kikyo, entonces quién es… cómo dos personas pueden parecerse tanto sin tener ningún tipo de lazo…

- Tienes razón… pero ya nos haz engañado antes, quién puede asegurarnos que este no es otro de tus trucos??? – preguntaba el agente seguro de sí mismo, típica característica de alguien que tiene mucho tiempo trabajando en eso…

- Hooooooooola… piense un poco si… son agentes del FBI, pueden tomar muestras de mis huellas dactilares y así saber quién soy… se supone que su tecnología es de las mejores…

Segundo golpe bajo… esa sería una forma de comprobar si es Kikyo… aunque si realmente lo fuera no estaría delatando sola, ella jamás se entregaría a las autoridades… eso era un punto a favor de la extraña…

- Tienes razón, de nuevo… te tomaremos muestras, pero no podrás salir de este cuarto hasta que no sepamos quién eres…

Dicho esto salió de la habitación y le ordenó a uno de los agentes que tomara muestra de sus huellas…

- Taisho – vocifero el anciano

- Si jefe…

- Quédate con la chica…

- Quéééééééééé?????!!!!!!!!...

- Qué estas sordo???... que te quedes con la chica…

- Pero señor, es un demonio…

- Le tienes miedo a la chica Taisho???...

- Claro que no señor…

- Entonces ve…

- Sí señor – contestó el agente con un saludo…

La puerta del cuarto en donde estaba Kagome se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció un chico joven y apuesto de larga cabellera de un negro intenso, era alto y, aunque no se notara mucho por su ropa, tenía el cuerpo bien trabajado, pero lo que más impresionaba, era el color de sus ojos, dorados como el oro, era lo que más resaltaba de él, podías perderte en esas orbes doradas si lo mirabas fijamente, pero no, eso no iba a funcionar con Kagome, ah no, ella se mantendría firme y esos ojos no iban a hechizarla…

- Hola Kikyo – saludó el agente con una sonrisa…

- No me llamo Kikyo – respondió Kagome bruscamente…

- Si claro lo que tú digas… Ki… kyooooooooo…

Esta bien, la paciencia tiene un límite, y el de Kagome ya estaba hasta el tope, se levantó de repente y golpeó la mesa con mucha fuerza…

- Que no me llamó Kikyo!!!!!!...

- Oye… no te pongas ruda conmigo… no creas que por ser una chica voy a compadecerme de ti – dijo el agente acercando su rostro al de la chica algo furioso…

- A sí… eso quiero verlo – lo retó Kagome…

- Crees qué no me atreveré a golpearte???...

- Inténtalo y verás lo que te espera…

- Tú lo pediste…

El agente lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Kagome pero ésta pudo esquivarlo fácilmente con sólo agacharse, en esa posición, barrió los pies del agente por debajo de la mesa haciendo que éste cayera pero antes de que llegara al suelo, jaló a la chica por la pierna del pantalón haciendo que cayera con él…

---------- . -----------

- Qué esta pasando ahí dentro??? – preguntó un agente alto, de cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta, poseía unos ojos color azul océano, y también podía notarse que tenía el cuerpo bien formado; parece que todos los agentes del FBI eras apuestos…

- Que no lo ves, están teniendo una batalla – dijo el jefe…

- Sí, pero por qué???...

- Se retaron…

- En serio???... mmm… le voy 500 grandes a la chica – apostó el agente más joven…

- Estas loco???... Taisho es el mejor agente que tengo, además de ser un experto en artes marciales… ha peleado hasta con 10 hombres al mismo tiempo y nadie ha podido ganarle… no va a perder con una chica…

- Entonces acepte mi apuesta jefe – ofreció el chico de coleta con una sonrisa que parecía inocente…

- Esta bien… acepto – terminó por aceptar el jefe no muy convencido de lo que hacía…

---------- . -----------

Estaban los dos en el suelo, cansados de tanto pelear, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, si alguno trataba de levantarse, el otro actuaba rápido y no se lo permitía, en cualquier momento se vería el ganador del combate. Los dos lograron ponerse de pie, Kagome fue la que actúo primero lanzando un golpe al estómago del agente, éste sujetó a tiempo el brazo de la chica y la estrelló contra el suelo posándose él encima de ella, la batalla había terminado…

- Yo… gano… - decía el chico con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio – tal parece que él había ganado el encuentro…

---------- . -----------

- Jaja… lo ves Usawa… Taisho nunca pierde – dijo el jefe celebrando la victoria de su agente…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro jefe…

---------- . -----------

De un movimiento que el agente no vio venir, Kagome le dio un rodillazo en su parte más sensible, haciendo que éste se separara de ella con mucho dolor…

- No… yo gano… - celebró Kagome con cansancio…

---------- . -----------

- Lo ve jefe… esa chica es buena – dijo el agente con una sonrisa…

- Si claro, toma tu maldito dinero – contestó el jefe molesto…

- Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted jefe – respondió el chico contando los billetes…

---------- . -----------

- No recuerdo que fueras tan buena peleando Kikyo…

---------- . -----------

- Kikyo… la llamó Kikyo??? – preguntó el chico de la coleta…

- Sí, eso es lo que creemos – contestó el jefe…

- Es imposible, ella no puede ser Kikyo…

- Por qué no???...

- Por que Kikyo no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente…

- Y crees que no le costo trabajo a Taisho atraparla???...

- Jefe… ella no es Kikyo de eso estoy seguro…

---------- . -----------

Ya le hes dicho mil veces que yo no soy Kikyo… mi nombre es Kagome… Kagome Higurashi – dijo con la voz aún un poco entrecortada…

---------- . -----------

Higurashi… Higurashi… me suena – meditaba el agente oji-azul…

- Y con justa razón – en escena, apareció una bella chica oji-verde, delgada y con una larga cabellera pelirroja – Kagome Higurashi… única heredera de las empresas Higurashi Publicity… estudiante de Psicología Antropológica Forense, además de llevar estudios de Publicidad para atender las empresas, sus padres fallecieron hace un año en un trágico accidente aéreo dejándole toda su fortuna y negocios a ella…

- Vaya, vaya, tenemos a una hermosa genio millonaria arrestada en la jefatura, sólo porque es idéntica a la asesina más buscada de todo Nueva York… buen trabajo jefe – expresó el chico de coleta…

- No me mires a mí, Taisho fue quién la trajo – se excusó el jefe…

- Sí, pero Inuyasha no habría hecho nada si usted no le hubiera autorizado a que lo hiciera…

- Y yo que iba saber que no era Kikyo??? – eso es verdad, nadie se imaginó que pudiera existir alguien igual a Kikyo, pero ahora están metidos en un gran problema, cómo harán para salir de él…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ke tal he, espero ke les haya gustado este capi, todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar un review ke eso es muy importante para mi y me motiva a seguir escribiendo...**

**Se despiden:**

_ALILU y PEKE-ANGEL_

Bye


	2. Ahora soy una agente

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como estan mis keridos lectores, espero ke muy bien porke yo lo estoy gracias a ustedes amables personas ke dejaron su lindo review; **_serena tsukino chiba _**(muchas gracias por apoyarme tmb en este fic me amucho gusto ke t agraden mis historias, bueno esta es en compañia d mi amiga pekecita ella tmb t manda las gracias y yo tmb t mando un abrazo) **_PIGUY _**(la verdad no le entendi mucho a tu review ya ke solo dice mirar pero no se donde mirar soy un poco pascuata para ententder lo ke me kiciste decir XD, espero ke en tu prosimo review me lo puedas explicar, gracias por tu apoyo) y **_Aome231 _**(muchas gracias por tu apoyo me alegra ke t hayas divertido con este capi, esperamos porder seguir escribiendo igual, con algo d humor para poder entretenerlos) y bueno sin más ke decir aki les dejamos este segundo capi ke fue escrito por mi amiga Pekecita, ke lo disfruten...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: **Ahora soy una agente

- Pues haberlo pensado antes, ahora qué hacemos con la chica – preguntó el joven de coleta…

- De momento estoy pensando en algo interesante - dijo el jefe muy pensativo…

Mirando de nuevo a través del cristal y viendo la escena que se estaba formando justo después de la pelea llegaba la "reconciliación"…

---------- . -----------

-Te gane – decía una Kagome orgullosa…

- Ni lo sueñes… te deje ganar – dijo el agente Taisho ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente…

- Qué haces???... no entiendo… primero me arrestas, después peleas contra mí y luego el feroz tigre que eras se transforma en un lindo minino y tú tan mono me das un chocolate caliente????... en verdad…no lo entiendo…

- Es simple tu no eres Kikyo… así que no tengo por qué ser hostil contigo…

- Si hace 10 minutos jurabas y perjurabas que sí lo era y ahora estás muy convencido de que no lo soy… cómo llegaste a esa conclusión???…

- Fácil, ella no sabe pelear, por lo menos no tanto como tú… por cierto… dónde dijiste que estudiabas???...

- Pues yo estudio en… - mirando el reloj- Aaaaaaaaaaaa no, llegaré tarde a la segunda clase… T.T por k me pasa esto a miiii…

- Si quieres te llevo, aunque no lo notaste porque el coche iba muy deprisa, estamos bastante lejos como para ir andando…

- Bueno… pero no intentes nada raro conmigo o ya sabes lo que te espera ¬¬ …

- Y luego dicen que los hombres somos unos pervertidos…

- Eres un …

- Inuyasha… me gustaría que salieras un minuto de la sala tengo que hablar con la señorita Higurashi… a solas - dijo el chico oji azul…

-Esta bien…

- No, no esta bien, tengo que ir a la Universida, dónde quedó lo de "Si quieres te llevo"… además no me puedes dejar sola con él…

- Vaya, vaya… a la Princesa del Karate le da miedo estar sola, en una sala obscura, con un hombre, es extraño, hasta ahora has estado con uno… no creo que un pervertido como Miroku pueda causarte problemas…

- Tienes razón, estar a solas con un hombre per… PERVETIDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!...

- Inuyasha por favor, no la asustes que tengo que pedirle una cosa – pidió el chico de coleta…

- Feh, te la regalo y tú - señalando a Kagome - te espero afuera…

- Esta bien… vaya, el chocolate esta delicioso, gracias Inuyasha…

- u//u, por nada – dijo el agente saliendo de la sala…

---------- . -----------

Dentro de la sala

- Señorita Higurashi, soy el agente Miroku Usawa… disculpe la confusión, pero quiero que observe estas fotos – el agente le mostró las fotografías de la Kiki-pollo (como la llama mi compi de fic ) – ella es Kikyo la asesina más buscada de toda la ciudad de Nueva York…

Kagome estaba asombrada, realmente el parecido entre ellas dos era increíble - vaya si nos parecemos bastante o.o – seguía revisando las fotos hasta que se topó con una donde aparecían Kikyo e Inuyasha – Eyy que hace Inuyasha ahí?? … No están muy apegados ¬¬??? (estaba celosa )… _"Que lástima que no soy la de la… pero que estoy diciendo… la peor asesina de todo Nueva York e Inuyasha???... eso esta mal, muy, muy mal…" _– pensaba Kagome…

- Pues verá, ella e Inuyasha eran muy amigos, de hecho, llegaron a ser novios, pero a la semana de su relación, él decidió darle puertas por así decirlo… desde entonces, Kikyo mata por despecho… por eso Inuyasha dirige la investigación, se siente culpable por lo sucedido …

- Aaaa… oye… y sólo querías decirme eso, o hay algo más, es que tengo prisa…

- A??... sí, me enteré que usted es estudiante de Psicología Antropológica Forense de la escuela Kirara cierto???...

- Sí, por qué???...

- Nos han informado que eres la mejor forense de toda tu Universidad… y… iré al grano… queremos que colabores con nosotros en nuestra investigación...

- O.O… Les faltan forenses??? Al FBI les faltan forenses???... eso es algo que no me esperaba…

- No comprendes, no es que nos falten, si no que tu parecido con Kikyo es increíble… no estudias Psicología también???... tango entendido que un Psicólogo puede entender lo que piensa una persona con los actos que hace, con eso podrías ayudarnos a entender a Kikyo... diga… acepta trabajar con el FBI????...

- Yo… no me importaría pero… tengo que hacerme cargo de la Empresa de mi padre… recuerde también que tengo que estudiar…

- Y que le parece si sólo viene por las tardes, aquí tenemos muchos forenses que pueden enseñarle sería la segunda capitana de la investigación ya que el primero es Inuyasha…

- Con Inuyasha… quiere que trabaje con Inuyasha???, estoy segura que él no aceptará he notado que no le gusto para nada…

- A mi no me importa enana, sólo no me estorbes y todo estará bien sí???...

Ambos miraron a la puerta, en ella estaba un chico vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de tirantes blanca (como la que usan para ir al gimnasio muchos chicos o para salir, por lo menos en España si) encima de esta llevaba una camiseta negra desabrochada, su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja y traía unas gafas de sol que no dejaban ver sus hermosos ojos… Kagome estaba casi babeando, ahora que no llevaba el uniforme, podía notar sus brazos marcados, y apreciar esa magnífica figura…

- Que bueno que no te moleste Inuyasha… y bien señorita Higurashi usted que dice???...

- Eh… ah… sí, acepto… pero con una condición…

- Usted dirá…

- Necesito trabajar con mi equipo… son 3 personas… no molestaran lo prometo, además, son igual de buenos que yo… sus nombres son Sango Takeda, Rin Daidoji y Kohaku Takeda, él y Sango son hermanos… no les importa verdad???...

- Aaaaa, pero por supuesto que no… y dígame… sus dos amigas son igual de hermosas que usted???...

- Miroku no te pasesss – dijo el otro agente molesto – ven mocosa, te llevo a la Universidad…

- Si… – asintió la chica todavía embobada por su aspecto – y mi nombre es Kagome – dijo una vez que pudo decodificar las palabras de Inuyasha…

---------- . -----------

Salieron de la agencia del FBI e Inuyasha la llevó al estacionamiento del lugar junto a su auto, un Aston – Martin convertible de color negro como su pelo, Kagome entro en el coche y al ver una carpeta se acordó de algo…

- Noooooooo – gritó Kagome…

- Qué??... qué pasa??? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado…

- Es que… no se si lo recuerdes… pero como me trajiste tan brusco… pues… rompiste mi mochila . - dijo mientras se la enseñaba…

- Bueno – dijo mientras arrancaba el auto - … puesto que eso ha sido culpa del FBI… yo me encargaré de comprarte una nueva… ah, y el libro que se te ha roto también…

- Perdón… qué libro… si no hay ninguno roto - mientras miraba el interior veía 3 libros de Antropología, 3 de las enfermedades de los huesos y su computadora la cual la obligaban a llevar…

- Si mujer… es que lo he tenido que tirar, era uno de Psicología… tenía la foto de tu novio adentro – eso último lo dijo con un poco de cabreo…

- Aaaaaaah… y la foto????... – preguntó algo curiosa…

- Pues también se rompió… lo siento pero esa no puedo reponerla… - dijo con algo de malicia…

_- _Bueno, no es nada… pero a mitad de curso, dónde encontrarás un libro de Psicología???...

- De tu profesor – dijo Inuyasha mientras se reía…

- A que alivio – expresó Kagome con sarcasmo - y cómo vas a hacer eso???...

- Querida, soy agente del FBI y ahora tú también lo eres, no te lo puede negar…

- Estar en el FBI tiene sus ventajas – dijo la nueva agente con una sonrisa - oye qué haces, ya queda poco para llegar a la Universidad por qué paras???... pasó algo???...

- No pasa nada… ahora vengo… qué color te gusta más???...

- Mmm pues el negro… y el azul marino por qué???...

- No… por nada… jeje…

Inuyasha bajo del auto; lo vio entrar en una tienda que al parecer tenía de todo, al salir, vio que llevaba su mochila de un color negro precioso con unos cuantos destellos azulados…

- Te gusta Princesita del Karate???...

- Ayyyyyyysss… no me llames así…

-Esta bien… te gusta Princesa??? – preguntó en un tono seductor encendiendo de nuevo el auto…

- ¬¬ si me gusta… esta preciosa… pero… qué no pesa mucho??? – preguntó algo confundida…

- Pues cuánto piensas que pesa una mochila con una computadora dentro???...

- Computadora??? – dijo abriendo la mochila - por qué???...

- Porque la tuya, no se si te has dado cuenta pero, se te cayó al suelo y he intentado más de una vez encenderla, pero no da resultado, mande a los Informáticos que sacaran todos tus datos y los metieran en CD'S…aah… toma – Inuyasha le entrega los discos – y además lleva una Cámara de foto digital…

- Inuyasha, esto te ha tenido que costar una fortuna – Kagome ya había encendido el ordenador y estaba metiendo en el los CD'S – gracias… pero no hacia falta yo misma…

- Fue culpa mía – interrumpió el agente - yo fui el causante de que se rompiera, pues yo lo arreglo – dijo con una sonrisa - además… esto son chiquilladas, dentro de poco tendrás todo lo que te dan en el FBI, esos aparatos si que divierten… ah y otra cosa, los de Informática… sólo les dije que tomaran lo esencial, documentos, programas útiles para ti, y otras cosas de la Universidad, así que no resguardaron las fotos… ya hemos llegado – dijo parando el coche la puerta…

- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo Kagome seductoramente… se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Inuyasha, le quitó las gafas y se poso encima suyo (en posición paternal) alejó la cámara dirigiéndola a ella y le dijo – sonríe al pajarito agente…

- La dejaré de recuerdo - después de tomar la foto la guardó en la computadora y la puso como salva pantallas… - todo esto sin cambiar de posición…

- Fu…fumas ??? – preguntó Inuyasha como único comentario…

- No… no me gustan lo vicios…

- Lo supuse… sabes me has asustado, creí que harías otra cosa…

- Que mal pensado eres Inuyasha… - le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y ya se estaba preparando para bajar de la posición en la que estaba cuando en escena aparece un chico castaño con un chándal de NIKE… muy sorprendido y a la vez molesto por lo que estaba observando…

- Kagome… qué haces encima de ese??? - preguntó el recién llegado…

Ambos giraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz, e Inuyasha pudo ver la cara de susto que tenía Kagome…

- Sólo nos tomábamos una foto Hojo… no pasa nada… - explicó la chica tratando de calmar la situación…

- Podemos hablar un momento??? – pidió el chico molesto…

-Claro… Inuyasha, me permites un momento – Kagome bajo del auto por la puerta del piloto y se fue con Hojo…

---------- . -----------

- Qué pasa contigo Kagome… si no vienes a primera hora llegas tarde a segunda, y encima vienes con un hombre que no conozco de nada – gritó el chico con rabia…

- Hojo no te preocupes, no pasa nada, sólo somos amigos y ya – Kagome se giró para irse, pero Hojo la tomó de la muñeca con brusquedad, ella intentó defenderse pero él la superó en fuerza y le lanzó un puñetazo…

- Ni pienses Kagome que puedes irte con otro hombre que no sea yo… y creo que ya deberías saber que no puedes conmigo, soy tu profesor de Karate preciosa y no pienso dejarte para que otro tenga lo que me pertenece – dicho esto la besa a la fuerza, Kagome empieza a llorar de ira y lo que único que se le ocurrió para alejarse de él fue morderle el labio…

Inuyasha, escuchó los gritos de Hojo, así que fue a ver lo que pasaba, pero al llegar al gimnasio, se topó con algo que no le gusto para nada, vio que Hojo besaba a Kagome!!!!, decidió quedarse a observar, pero algo lo hizo reaccionar… ella intentaba apartarse del otro chico y… estaba llorando!!!, eso es más de lo que Inuyasha puede soportar, nunca le ha gustado que una mujer llore, encaminó el paso decidido a llevarse a Kagome de ahí, suerte que llegó a tiempo para evitar que Hojo la golpera tomándolo del brazo, Hojo se giró al notar que le habían apartado de Kagome y entonces ve a un chico de cabello oscuro quitarse las gafas dejando ver sus hermosas orbes doradas mezclados con ira y asco, Inuyasaha sin mirar a Kagome le da las gafas…

- Me haces el favor de cuidarme esto y procurar que no llegue nadie princesa…

- Inuyasha… él … yo …

- Kagome… ahora estas a salvo, a él no lo necesitas mucho que digamos y menos haciéndote lo que te ha hecho ahora… por favor sal de aquí y ve a tu próxima clase… enseguida te alcanzo… con este enclenque no tardo ni 10 minutos…

Kagome miró a Hojo… no sabía con que ojos debería verlo… al principio lo hizo con tristeza… luego con ira, y al final con asco…

- Ten cuidado… él es mi profesor de Karate – dijo la chica con algo de miedo - estaré en el aula 252 del ala este – dicho esto salió de allí…

Iuyasha seguía mirando a Hojo, éste al ver como lo había ridiculizado frente a Kagome intentó pegarle un puñetazo a lo que Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente y lo tomó por la mano, se la retuerce dejándolo aprisionado en una llave…

- Oh vamos… pensé que un profesor de Karate era mejor que esto… que lastima que no este Kagome para verte así – dijo el agente con una sonrisa de burla…

- Maldito seas… no vas a llegar a salir de aquí – amenazó el otro chico…

- No… tienes razón… vas a salir tú antes que yo – Inuyasha liberó al agente de su llave y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara – no tienes vergüenza… tratar a una mujer de esa forma… eres un maldito imbécil, no mereces se llamado hombre – el agente le dio otro puñetazo con el que lo dejó en el suelo gritando de dolor…  
Inuyasha salió del gimnasio y se dirigió al despacho de la Directora…

- Agente Inuyasha Taisho, FBI… necesito hablar con usted de la señorita Higurashi y su equipo – dijo el agente entrando con brusquedad al despacho y mostrándole su placa a la Directora…

- Pero que pretende usted al entrar a mi oficina tan de repente y hablarme de ese modo – refunfuño la Directora…

- Ya se lo dije… hablar con usted de la señorita Higurashi y su equipo – pidió Inuyasha con una sonrisa fingida…

- Así esta mejor… usted dirá agente…

Suspiró - los necesitamos para una investigación… la señorita Higurashi aceptó con gusto, pero dejo bien claro que no trabajaría sin su equipo, así que también los necesitamos a ellos – explicó el agente…

- Si es verdad lo que me dice, entonces ha elegido muy bien agente agente… la señorita Higurashi y su equipo son los mejores de este centro y me atrevería a decir que de todo Nueva York…

- Eso fue lo que nos dijeron Señora, bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que arreglar, con su permiso, me retiro… ah… por cierto… vaya usted al gimnasio, no sea que el degenerado abusador que tienen tendido en el suelo se escape antes de que venga la policía…

- Pero qué es lo que has hecho Inuyasha Taisho??? – preguntó laDirectora exaltada…

- Nada malo… sólo le di su merecido al imbécil que tienen como profesor de Karate…

- Oh por Dios… ya había escuchado rumores de el profesor pero nunca críe que fueran cierto – dijo la Directora espantada…

- Pues debe de poner más atención a los rumores Señora… pero eso ya no importa… ahora… le pido que guarde silencio Directora… esto es estrictamente profesional…

- Por supuesto… lo hace por que van a faltar al centro???

- No… de echo lo digo por las asignaturas más que nada y si posiblemente algún día faltara pero no mucho, yo mismo la ayudaré en algunas cosas… ya sabes Kaede… yo estudie lo mismo durante unos años mientras entrenaba y eso…

- Has llegado lejos Inuyasha… estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

- Gracias… ahora tengo que ir a darle algunas cosas a Kagome… te cuidas anciana – grito el agente mientras huía de la Directora…

- Inuyashaaa ¬¬…

El agente salió recordando viejos tiempos en ese centro… siguió caminado hasta que encontró el aula que le había indicado Kagome… entró en una sala en la que se estaba simulando una sala forense, así que decide observar cómo todos los grupos están haciendo unas pequeñas pruebas... Inuyasha se sientó casi en el centro viendo cómo un anciano se aseguraba de que estaban haciendo las prácticasc correctamente, aprobado al grupo de Kagome y siguiendo su camino…

- Dios, realmente son buenos – pensó Inuyasha…

Kagome pudo ver a Inuyasha y se dirigió a él siendo seguida por su grupo…

- Inuyasha!!!... estas bien??? – preguntó la chica algo preocupada…

- Claro que sí… fue muy fácil… dijiste que ese sujeto era tu maestro Kagome, pero tú eres mucho más fuerte que él – respondió el agente, primero alardeando de su hazaña y después albando a la chica…

- Eh… disculpa… tu quién eres??? – preguntó una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños y ojos hermosos…

- Eso es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo – habló otra bella chica de cabellos del mismo color y ojos igualmente hermosos…

- Y yo – dijo el chico de un físico muy parecido al de la primera chica…

- Ah??... bueno mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, soy agente del FBI… - el chico empezó a contarles lo que pasó con Hojo… todo estaban maravillados por lo que les estaba diciendo Inuyasha… el anciano se giró al escuchar tanto cuchicheo por parte de Kagome y su grupo, se fue acercando poco a poco y lo vio ahí en medio sentado…

- Tenías que ser tú… Inuyasha… nunca has prestado atención en mi clase – soltó el anciano de repente - Cómo es que has venido joven???...

- Sólo venía a darle unas cosas a una amiga – respondió poniéndose de pie…

Todos los alumnos presentes se giraron y de repente se escuchó una ovación de las chicas cuando vieron a Inuyasha…

- Siempre has hecho este efecto en las chicas… nunca lo comprendí pero es igual… estás interrumpiendo mi clase joven Inuyasha…

- Siempre tan cascarrabias – dijo despreocupadamente - bueno es igual… me importa poco lo que me digas – ahora se escuchó una ovación por parte de los chicos – vengan conmigo… tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes…

- Si... – dijeron los cuatro al unísono…

- Si el grupo sale de esta habitación, quedarán suspendidos – dijo el viejo…

- Jaken… me importa poco… poco… poco… pero muy poco sabes, no podrás ponerles a ninguno mala nota porque la mismísima Directora les ha dado permiso, así que adiós… vengan conmigo – les ordenó el agente…

- Qué es lo que pasa Inuyasha??? – preguntó Kagome…

- Pues, necesito explicarle a tus amigos la situación – contestó el agente…

- Qué es lo que nos tienes que explicar – preguntó una de las castañas…

- Verán… ah…

- Sango, mi nombre es Sango… y ellos son Kohaku mi hermano y Rin – dijo la bella castaña…

- Bien… escuchen… - Inuyasha les explicó todo lo sucedido, desde cómo conoció a Kagome, la proposición que le hizo Miroku para que trabajaran con ellos, y la condición que puso su amiga… – entonces que dicen… aceptan trabajar para el FBI… les prometo que esto se mantendrá en secreto y no afectará sus clases…

- Yo si acepto – dijo Rin emocionada – siempre quise trabajar para el FBI, es algo muy emocionante…

- Yo también acepto – apoyó Kohaku – la verdad no me importa con quien trabaje, mientras haga lo que me gusta esta todo bien…

- Y qué dices tú Sango?? – preguntó el agente…

La verdad no sabía si estaba bien aceptar ese empleo… por un lado, como su hermano dijo, haría lo que le gusta, pero por otro, ya no tendría el tiempo suficiente para salir a divertirse que era lo que más le gustaba hacer… era una decisión muy difícil para ella…

- No te quedes callada Sango, di algo – pidió Kagome – verdad que me ayudar en esto???...

Esta bien… le encantaba divertirse es cierto, pero siempre lo hacía con su mejor amiga, y si ella le pedía que la apoyara en una situación así lo haría…

- Lo haré – aceptó la castaña…

- Gracias Sango, yo sabía que tú nunca me defraudarías – exclamó Kagome feliz y dando un abrazo a su amiga…

- Bien… entonces yo le informaré al jefe… él me dirá cuando comienzan – dijo Inuyasha…

- Si… - dijeron los cuatro…

Inuyasha se marchó de la Universidad y se dirigió a la agencia…

---------- . -----------

- Anciano, el equipo de Kagome ha aceptado… trabajarán para el FBI – dijo el agente entrando al despacho de jefe…

- Taisho… encontraron otra víctima más de Kikyo, ve por el cuerpo, y da la orden de que lo lleven al laboratorio, después ve con la chica y dile que quiero verla mañana en mi oficina cuando termine sus clases – ordenó el jefe…

- Pero señor… cuando termine con el asunto del homicidio y vaya a buscarla ella ya no estará ahí – explicó Inuyasha…

- Ya hablé con la Directora de la Universidad y me dijo que la señorita Higurashi y la señorita Takeda se quedan a unas prácticas extras, así que ellas estarán ahí cuando tú llegues…

- Esta bien señor…

---------- . -----------

- Qué tenemos??? – preguntó Inuyasha a un oficial…

- Una víctima de asesina Señor, tienes las mismas características de las otras víctimas de Kikyo – explicó el oficial…

- Bien… lleven el cadáver al laboratorio y hagan que los forenses lo investiguen – ordenó el agente…

- Sí señor…

"_Ay Kikyo, aún no entiendo por qué siguen haciendo esto"_ – pensó Inuyasha…

---------- . -----------

- Cielos… estas prácticas extras siempre me dejan agotadas – dijo Kagome…

- Dímelo a mí – la apoyó Sango…

- Bueno pero ahora, iré a casa, cenaré algo delicioso, tomaré un baño refrescante y dormiré plácidamente – le explicó Kagome a su amiga…

- Eso si la escuela nos permite salir de aquí – dijo Sango forcejeando con la puerta…

- De nuevo atorada… le pedí a Totosai que de favor la aceitara…

Inuyasha había llegado a la Universidad decidido a encontrar a Kagome, pero nunca se esperó que la propia Universidad no lo fuera a dejar entrar…

- Maldita puerta del demonio… se supone que esta Universidad nunca cierra… ábrete de una buena vez – decía Inuyasha pelándose con la puerta; mientras tanto Sango trataba de abrirla también…

- Hazte a un lado Sango – pidió Kagome…

- Qué es lo que vas a hacer??? – preguntó la castaña…

- Abriré esa maldita puerta a la fuerza… ahí voy – dijo Kagome tirando una patada hacia la entrada…

- No puedes hacer eso – la detuvo Sango…

- Por qué no??? – preguntó la chica…

- Que tal si hay alguien del otro lado podrías lastimarlo – explicó la castaña…

- Bromeas… nadie viene a la Universidad a esta hora ya debería saberlo… hazte a un lado – volvió a pedir Kagome…

- Esta bien, sólo porque ya quiero irme…

---------- . -----------

"_estúpida puerta, estúpida puerta, ábrete de una maldita vez"_ – pensaba Inuyasha…

---------- . -----------

- Bien… ahí voy… - dijo Kagome – uno… dos… tres... – le dio una patada la puerta y esta se abrió al instante…

_**Thum…**_

- Qué fue eso??? – preguntó la chica…

- Hay Kagome… golpeaste a un chico…

- Qué??? – preguntó asustada…

- Amiga… lo mataste!!!!...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cha, cha, chan, ke tal eh, ya lo mataron al pobre, pero ni modo, ese es el destino ke le toco vivir en este fic muajajajajajajaja, no es cierto, si murio o no lo descubriran en el proximo capi asi ke la recomendacion es no perdérselo... ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte, bombas nucleares y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar un review ke eso es muy importante para nosotras y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo...**

**Se despiden sus amigas:**

_ALILU y PEKE-ANGEL_


	3. Cuidando de ti, conociéndote mejor

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hola, hola mis keridas lectoras, ya estamos de vulta con un paítulo más de esta mmm... de esta historia XD, les agradecemos su apoyo a las siguientes personas: **_PIGUY _**(ya ves, yo tampoco se ke paso con tu anterior review pero gracias por tu apoyo y claro ke lo vamos a continuar), **_Aome231 _**(no te preocupes por Inuyasha él es muy fuerte despues de todo (aja ¬¬U), ya verás lo ke sucede con él en este capitulo XD, gracias por apoyarnos) , y a las **_serena tsukino chiba _**(ya lo continue amiga espero ke me sigas apoyando en este fic tmb), y bueno sin más ke decir los dejamos con este capi, ke lo disfruten...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: ****Cuidando de ti, conociéndote mejor…**

- Qué???... a quién??? – Kagome salió para ver quién era la persona que había sido víctima de su arranque de desesperación… y entonces… lo vio… - ah… es él – dijo muy tranquilamente… no te preocupes Sango, aún esta con vida, sólo se desmayó, despertará en cualquier momento…

- Pero Kagome, no se le ve ningún indicio de que despierte pronto – explicó la castaña preocupada…

- Mmm… tienes razón – dijo ya meditando el asunto – ayúdame… lo llevaremos a mi casa…

- A tu casa!!!!!... por qué mejor no lo llevamos a un hospital??? – preguntó Sango…

- Estás loca… sabes que odio los hospitales y también sabes que me iré de ahí en cuanto lo deje además, en el momento en que él despierte preguntará que paso, las enfermeras le explicarán todo y ahora si me arrestarán por atacar a las autoridades… Inuyasha ya ha recibido varios golpes de mi parte y créeme, con esto tendría suficiente para llevarme presa… no gracias paso, mejor lo llevamos a mi casa – decidió Kagome…

- Y no vendría saliendo lo mismo… él se dará cuenta que tú lo golpeaste y te llevaría presa por todo lo que tú ya dijiste – soltó la castaña…

- No… si lo llevo a mi casa ganaré puntos extras por auxiliarlo… así que ayúdame a llevarlo a tu auto…

- Esta bien… - aceptó Sango no muy convencida…

---------- . -----------

- Bien llegamos – dijo la castaña…

- Genial!!!... me cuesta creer que no haya despertado aún… lo habré golpeado muy fuerte??? – se preguntó Kagome…

- La verdad amiga, es que a veces no mides tu fuerza – le respondió la otra…

- Bueno que más da… ayúdame a meterlo a la casa…

---------- . -----------

- Estás segura qué deseas tenerlo en esta habitación Kagome???...

- Si Sango… se que perteneció a mis padres pero, es la habitación más cercana e Inuyasha pesa mucho como para llevarlo a otra…

- En eso tienes razón…

- Bueno… muchas gracias Sango, yo me encargaré del resto, puedes marcharte a tu casa…

- Qué???... a no es eso si que no… no te dejaré aquí sola…

- Claro que si, ya hiciste demasiado con ayudarme a traerlo aquí… ahora ve a tu casa que te deben de estar esperando – ordenó Kagome empujando a su amiga…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros yo me encargaré de todo ya te lo dije…

- Esta bien – aceptó Sango parándose de repente – pero si pasa algo… cualquier cosa llámame sí…

- Lo prometo… si pasa algo grave te llamaré… ahora adiós…

- Espera yo no dij… - demasiado tarde… la puerta se había cerrado… - hay Kagome, qué voy a hacer contigo…

---------- . -----------

- Bien, ahora a esperar a que despierte…

La noche ya había caído e Inyasha no daba ningún indicio de despertar, así que Kagome decidió hacer lo que hacía todas las noches con su padre, aunque él ya no estuviera… subió a la azotea de su enorme casa a observar las estrellas…

- Papá… mamá… realmente me hacen mucha falta…

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, Kagome seguía mirando el hermoso cielo que la noche le estaba regalando, aunque de vez en cuando iba a ver si Inuyasha ya había reaccionado; éste por su parte por fin había despertado… se levantó algo confuso… no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, no era su casa de eso estaba seguro… pero entonces… dónde demonios estaba…

Recorrió toda la casa en busca de alguna pista que lo ayudará a saber que lugar era ese, fue entonces que llegó a un gran salón… ahí estaba un retrato que aclaró todas sus dudas… esa era Kagome… y seguramente las otras dos personas eran sus padres, se miraban tan felices, debió de ser haber sido muy duro para Kagome enfrentar su pérdida… de repente se escucharon unos ruidos extraños en la azotea, el instinto de agente de Inuyasha lo obligó a subir a ver que sucedía, entonces fue cuando la vio… ahí estaba Kagome de pie, con su hermoso cabello color azabache siendo ondeado por el viento de la noche, la verdad es que Inuyasha no le había puesto mucha atención a Kagome, esta fue la ocasión perfecta pera poder observarla, la recorría lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, empezando por su largo cabello con una extraña pero encantadora ondulación en las puntas, pasando por su perfecta y delgada cintura, recorriendo sus caderas, y terminando en sus largas pero bien proporcionadas piernas, realmente era un monumento de mujer, viéndolo bien, no era tan parecida a Kikyo como lo había pensado...

- Admirando el paisaje – preguntó el agente sorprendiendo a la chica…

- Ah???... oh vaya… la bella durmiente por fin despertó – dijo Kagome con una bella sonrisa que dejó hipnotizado a Inuyasha…

- Oooye… a quién le dices bella durmiente – preguntó molesto…

- A quién más???... pues a ti… sabes no creí que fueras tan débil… durar más de 7 horas desmayado, ni mi abuela tarda tanto en despertar…

- Oye mocosa, no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo o si no…

- O si no qué???... vas a golpearme… te recuerdo agente que ya te he ganado una vez… además no me aprovecho de alguien mas débil que yo…

- A quién estas llamando débil???...

- Aceptémoslo Inuyasha, no tienes muchas fuerzas que digamos… después de las dos batallas que tuvimos y del golpe que recibiste debes estar cansado… mejor ven aquí y siéntate conmigo a admirar el paisaje… - pidió Kagome amablemente…

- Feh… esta bien… - aceptó el agente de mala gana – por cierto, qué estas haciendo aquí arriba???...

- Vengo a mirar las estrellas… hacía lo mismo con papá todas las noches… subíamos aquí y él me enseñaba cosas acerca de las estrellas… le fascinaba la astronomía aunque no se dedicará a ello, le gustaba mucho estudiarla… me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, escucharlo hablar sobre todo lo que sabía, era maravilloso… pero ahora ya no esta conmigo, así que vengo sola a este lugar y recuerdo todo lo que él me enseñó… - una lágrima amenazaba con salir del ojo de la chica pero Inuyasha la rescató a tiempo…

- Te equivocas… - dijo el agente limpiando aquella traviesa lágrima – él esta contigo… mi madre solía decirme, que aunque no viviera, siempre estaría a mi lado, que estaríamos juntos para siempre aunque yo no pudiera verla, que la tendría conmigo con cada palabra pronunciada antes por ella, en cada gesto que yo hiciera, en cada lugar que haya compartido con alguien, no importa en que momento o situación, siempre, siempre estaría conmigo… es por eso Kagome, que no estás sola, tus padres están aquí, tu madre se encuentra en la cocina llamándote para desayunar, y tu padre, tu padre esta a tu lado, diciendo y enseñándote más cosas nuevas sobre las estrellas… pase lo que pase Kagome ellos están contigo y nunca te dejarán sola… nunca olvides eso…

- Gracias Inuyasha… muchas gracias – dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas que pedían a gritos liberarse…

- Ah… por nada… y… tu padre fue el que decidió que estudiaras Karate??? – preguntó el agente cambiando rotundamente de tema…

- No… Jackie Chan…

- Eh… conoces a Jackie Chan???...

- Jajajaja… no… demasiadas películas de Jackie Chan… - explicó la chica…

- Aaaaaaaaaaa…

- Mi padre dijo que veía demasiadas películas de Jackie Chan… y que estaba traumada por ellas… Karate, Tae-Kwan-Do, Kick-boxing y todas esas cosas… recuerdo que me contó que una vez me abalancé sobre James el mayordomo simulando una escena de una película de Jackie Chan… jajaja… por eso decidió que lo mejor sería que aprendiera todo tipo de artes marciales y que dejará de ver tantas películas… escondió mi colección en el ático creyendo que no la encontraría pero no fue así… aunque después de unas cuantas clases ya no fue necesario esconderlas… aprendí a controlarme y a no imitar más escenas – dijo con una sonrisa…

- Eres rara K… pero qué le vamos a hacer…

- K???...

- Si… tiene algo de malo… Kagome es muy nombre muy largo y tu apellido también así que mejor lo dejamos en K…

- Entonces puedo llamarte Inu???...

- Claro que no???...

- Por qué no???... su ti vas a llamarme K yo puedo llamarte Inu...

- He dicho que no!!!... suena muy infantil…

- Jajajajajajajaja…

- Ahora de qué te ríes???...

- De tu reacción Inuyasha, me gusta hacerte enfadar… jamás te llamaría Inu… a mi tampoco me gusta es sólo que quería hacerte enojar jajaja…

- ¬¬… eres muy extraña sabías…

- Si… me lo han dicho muchas veces…

- Bueno… yo ya tengo que irme – dijo el agente poniéndose de pie…

- Qué???... estás loco??? – preguntó Kagome levantándose aprisa para poder alcanzarlo…

- Claro que no… tengo que ir a mi casa... necesito descansar, mañana tengo trabajo…

- Eso ya lo se pero… no puedes irte – soltó la chica de repente…

- Por qué no???...

- Pues… pues… po… porque es muy tarde y las calles de Nueva York son muy peligrosas…

- Me estás ofreciendo que me queda a pasar la noche contigo??? – preguntó el agente con una pequeña insinuación… Inuyasha se fue acercando muy lentamente hacia Kagome, ella había notado el doble sentido en las palabras del agente, sin embargo no pudo mover ningún músculo, ni pudo articular palabra alguna para escapar de esa situación… genial… su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando, eso era lo único que le faltaba su organismo traicionándola… él notó como se tensaba, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa en realidad, eso era un punto a favor del agente, continuo dirigiéndose a ella, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, la tomó por la cintura, esa delgada cintura que deseo tener entre sus brazos desde que la vio en la azotea, por fin pudo sentirla, junto sus cuerpos, estaban a escasa distancia uno del otro, Kagome podía sentir todos los músculos del chico contra su cuerpo, dios era una sensación magnífica, imaginó algo como eso varias veces desde que lo vio pero esto era mil veces mejor que su imaginación, Inuyasha fue acercando su rostro poco a poco, ansiaba probar los labios de la chica, se veían exquisitos, pequeños pero carnosos, y con color rosado natural en ellos, se preguntaba a que sabrían, la chica podía sentir la respiración del agente, estaban a pocos milímetros de probarse el uno al otro, faltaba poco muy poco…

_Ding, dong…_

- Maldición – dijo el agente por lo bajo – quién viene de visita a estas horas de la noche??? – preguntó enfadado…

- No lo sé, nunca había pasado… - contestó la pelinegra yendo hacia la entrada…

- Ooh, señorita Higurashi… disculpe que venga a estas horas, pero recibimos una llamada a la agencia indicándonos que Inuyasha estaba aquí… - explicó el agente oji – azul…

- Qué demonios quieres Miroku??? – vociferó Inuyasha desde adentro…

- Si… definitivamente es él… - dijo el otro sin importarle el tono de voz que utilizó su compañero…

- Quiere pasar – ofreció Kagome…

- No hace falta… él vino por mí así que me voy… - dijo Inuyasha saliendo a la puerta…

- Estas seguro??? – preguntó la pelinegra…

- Si muy seguro… a no ser que quieras que me quede…

La única respuesta que recibió de la chica, fue el cerrar de la puerta en sus narices…

- Si claro… que pases buenas noches – gritó el agente oji – dorado ofendido… - y tú de qué te ríes??? – preguntó molesto a su compañero…

- Mi querido amigo Inuyasha… acabas de ser rechazado – dijo Miroku fingiendo compasión…

- Ya cállate Miroku…

Los dos agentes subieron al auto del chico de coleta y partieron rumbo a… no se a donde… por otro lado Kagome se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta, sin moverse, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, hasta dónde hubiera sido capaz de llegar si el agente Miroku no hubiera interrumpido???, esa era una pregunta que no se quería contestar…

---------- . -----------

- Qué pasó ahí dentro Inuyasha??? – preguntó el agente pervertido con curiosidad…

- Nada que te importe – contestó el otro despectivo…

- Oh vamos Inuyasha, no me digas que no pasó nada, estaban los dos solos, en la noche, a la luz de una fogata…

- Miroku… no pasó nada… porque tú interrumpiste…

- O.O… entonces yo tuve la culpa…

- Se podría decir que si…

---------- . -----------

Eran las cinco de la mañana del siguiente día, bueno realmente el mismo si tomamos en cuenta la hora que era cuando Inuyasha se fue, Kagome dormía tranquilamente en su amplia cama cuando…

_Ding, dong…_

- Mhmm…

_Ding, dong…_

Mhmm…

_Ding, dong, ding, dong, ding, dong…_

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ya voy maldita sea… - gritó la chica desde su habitación…

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la puerta, misma que no dejaba de timbrar…

- Qué, se le ofre… ah eres tú… - dijo sin darse cuenta totalmente quien era - Inuyasha!!!! – gritó una vez que pudo reaccionar – qué demonios estas haciendo aquí???, acabas de irte hace tres horas…

- Bueno si… pero es que se me olvidó decirte que el jefe quiere verte hoy cuando termines tus clases, de hecho ayer fui a avisarte a la escuela pero sucedió lo del accidente y…

- Inuyasha…

- Sí…

- Hoy es sábado…

- Y???...

- No tengo clases…

- Ah, entonces vamos a la agencia ahora mismo…

- No… no puedo…

- No puedes???...

- No…

- Por qué no???...

- Tengo que ir la empresa de papá… recuerdas… les dije que los fines de semana trabajaba en la agencia de publicidad…

- Ah es cierto…

- Así que iré a ver a tu jefe hasta el lunes…

- No… no puedes… tiene que ser hoy…

- Bueno, entonces iré cuando termine mis labores en la empresa, pero será hasta muy tarde, además tengo que recoger mi coche, firmar contratos, hacer negocios… siempre terminó muy tarde todas mis labores…

- No importa a que hora sea… pero tienes que ser hoy… el jefe es una persona muy ocupada…

- Bien entonces iré en la noche, cuando termine en la empresa…

- Esta bien… entonces… yo voy contigo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cha, cha, cha ,chan, si señoras y señores él va con ella, aunke ella no kiera XD, pero ke importa, ya veran lo ke sucederá en el siguiente capi con esta decision, asi ke es imperdible, ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte, bombas nucleares y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar un review ke eso es muy importante para nosotras y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo...**

**Se despiden sus amigas:**

_ALILU y PEKE-ANGEL_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ke tal, soy yo d nuevo con una capitulo más d esta rara aventura ke sigue adelante (tarde pero sigue adelante XD) gracias a su apoyo, ahora agradezcamos a las siguientes personas _Cattita_ (**pues la verdad si tardamos mucho, es ke la inspiración no nos llega muy seguido ke digamos y estamos planeando otros fics, pero no t preocupes ke seguiremos con este aunke nos tardemos **y a** _**serena tsukino chiba**_ amiga muchas gracias por seguir apoyandonos, sabes ke es muy importante para nosotras y para ke el fic sigua espero ke t guste este capi**) y bueno si hay algunas personas por ahi ke hayan esten leyendo este fic y no pueden dejar un review tmb se lo agradecemos, ahora sin mas ke decir a lo ke nos truje chencha como decimos en mi pueblo, les dejamos este capi...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: ****Conociendo al enemigo…**

Queeeeeeee???!!!!... a no… eso si que no, no puedes ir conmigo – dijo Kagome con voz autoritaria…

- Por qué no??? – preguntó Inuyasha con algo de curiosidad…

- Pu… pu… pues porque yo no quiero que vayas… por eso…

- Esa no es una buena razón…

- Inuyasha Taisho, es mi empresa y yo decido quién entra y quién sale de ella, y tú eres una de las personas que no quiero que entre a MÍ empresa, entendiste…

- Si claro ya entendí… no te alteres… por cierto… sueles recibir a todos tus invitados de esa forma tan...

- Tan???...

- Provocadora…

- Provocadora???... a que te refieres con provoca… dora – en ese momento cayó en cuenta de cómo estaba vestida… lo mismo con lo que dormía todas las noches… bueno casi todas… un lindo baby–doll (para los que no saben que es, es como una pijama tipo muy sexy, con un escote muy pronunciado, con falda muy corta, y algunos de ellos con transparencias, en el caso de Kagome, no era transparente) de seda, color negro, con encaje en el escote, y finos tirantes… definitivamente algo provocador, muy provocador… en ese instante Kagome cerró la puerta en las narices de Inuyasha y segundos después salió con una bata encima ocultando su sexy atuendo dedicándole al agente una sonrisa de "tú no viste nada"…

- Es mejor que hubieras ido a vestirte, o se nos hará tarde para ir a la oficina…

- Soy la jefa, y dueña de la empresa… a mi no se me hace tarde… y además ya te dije que tú no irías…

- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo el agente en un susurro…

- Qué???

- Que si me invitas a desayunar…

- No estoy muy segura de que hayas dicho eso pero da igual… pasa…

Una vez adentro Kagome se dirigía a su habitación a arreglarse…

- Un momento… a dónde vas?? – preguntó el oji-dorado…

- Como que a dónde… a darme una ducha y a cambiarme… tengo que ir a la oficina recuerdas…

- Dijiste que me invitarías a desayunar…

- Bueno dije que te invitaría a desayunar no que te prepararía el desayuno…

Golpe bajo, eso era cierto, nunca mencionó que haría el desayuno… aunque agarraron de bajada al agente con esa excusa, el se las cobraría más adelante…

- Cierto… pero aún así es una falta de respeto que la anfitriona no prepare el desayuno para el invitado…

- No es falta de respeto cuando el invitado se invitó solo…

Segundo golpe bajo, esa chica si que tenía la lengua muy filosa, siempre tenía algo preparado para cuando la atacaran, ya sea física o verbalmente, pero Inuyasha se vengaría de ella… oh claro que lo haría…

- Tienes razón… pero será mejor que te des prisa, porque el desayuno estará en un instante y yo no seré el responsable si lo comes frío…

- Y a ti qué te pasa???...

- Nada por qué???...

- Como que por qué???... te portas amable conmigo, me preparas el desayuno, no me insultas… que acaso el tigre que tenías dentro ya se convirtió en un lindo minino…

- Un tigre no se convierte en un lindo minino… vigila a su presa y espera el momento indicado para cazarla…

Cierto, muy cierto, Kagome tendría que andarse con cuidado si no quiere ser la presa de Inuyasha, presentía que el muy pronto atacaría, pero decidió no mortificarse mucho por eso y subió a darse una ducha y arreglarse… una vez lista, bajo hacia la cocina donde le esperaban Inuyasha y un rico desayuno…

- Mmmm, huele bien – apreció la chica…

- Claro que huele bien… soy un excelente cocinero – presumió el agente…

- Si, claro…

- Oye, cuando vives solo como yo, tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo, e incluso enseñarte a cocinar… ven, siéntate y deléitate con este delicioso omelet…

- Bueno vamos a probarlo – Kagome tomó un tenedor, corto delicadamente un trozo del huevo y lo metió a su boca – mmm, esto esta delicioso, dónde aprendiste a cocinar así???...

- Ya te lo dije… cuando vives solo, aprendes muchas cosas... y lo mejor será que nos apresuremos a desayunar porque se nos hará tarde para llegar a la empresa…

- Oh, espera, ya estas otra vez con eso de "se nos hará tarde"… ya te dije que no se me hará tarde porque soy la jefa y puedo llegar a la hora que me plazca y además creo que también te mencioné que TÚ no irías a la empresa conmigo…

- Eso no… yo iré contigo…

- No, no lo harás…

- Si, si lo haré…

- Que no…

- Que si… estoy obligado a hacerlo…

- Obligado???... por qué…

- Primeramente porque tengo que llevarte con el jefe, y segundo porque soy tu compañero de trabajo, tu… pareja como nos llamamos entre nosotros, estamos juntos para resolver un caso y atrapar a la homicida, así que tengo que estar contigo en todo momento por si se presenta alguna situación… inesperada…

Inesperada???... eso si que fue inesperado para Kagome, pero después de todo Inuyasha tenía que cobrarse todas las cosas que le dijo antes no???... a la chica no le quedó otra opción que aceptar que el agente fuera con ella, además él tenía razón, ahora eran una pareja y estaban juntos en un caso muy importante…

- Esta bien… irás conmigo…

- Si – dijo el agente triunfante…

- Pero con una condición…

- Por qué no vi venir eso… cuál condición???...

- No hablarás, no opinarás, no meterás tus narices en donde no te llaman, no mencionarás nunca que eres un agente del FBI, les diremos que eres un… estudiante de intercambio de la Universidad y yo estoy encargada de mostrarte toda la ciudad…

- Esas son cuatro condiciones…

- Aún no he terminado… me falta la más importante…

- Adelante…

- Inuyasha… por lo que más sagrado que tengas en esta vida… no te meterás en problemas…

- Pero cu…

- No te meterás en problemas Inuyasha Taisho… no quiero que vuelva a pasar algún incidente como el de la escuela…

- Oooye, ese tipo se lo tenía bien merecido él…

- Promételo Inuyasha… prométeme que no te meterás en problemas… por favor… prométemelo… - pidió la chica mostrando una mirada sumamente seria y extremadamente infantil, algo así como cuando un niño ruega por un dulce… y si, Inuyasha era un tipo muy duro… pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, ningún hombre existente sobre la faz Tierra e incluso el Universo, podían decirle que no a Kagome Higurashi, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser lo desearan, no podían negarle nada, y mucho menos cuando les hablaba de esa manera tan dulce y delicada con un tono de súplica en su voz… así que Inuyasha Taisho, no iba a ser la excepción…

- Lo prometo – dijo el agente en un suspiro de resignación…

Una vez terminado el desayuno, salieron de la casa de Kagome camino rumbo a la agencia, pero antes de abordar el coche (de Kagome por supuesto ya que ella no quería ir en el del chico, puesto que ya le habían regresado el suyo) Inuyasha observó algo muy peculiar en la nueva agente…

- Un momento – dijo el oji-dorado…

- Qué pasa??? – preguntó la chica algo confundida…

- Por qué estas vestidas así???...

- Así???... así cómo???...

- Como una mujer…

- Disculpa… por si no lo has notado… soy una mujer…

- Eso ya lo se… a lo que me refiero es que te ves…

- Diferente…

- Iba a decir extraña, pero es casi lo mismo…

- Inuyasha, soy la cabeza de una agencia de publicidad muy importante, no puedo andar vestida como una fachosa sin rumbo, nadie va a respetarme…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… el respeto debe de ganarse por lo eficiente que seas en tu trabajo y como jefa de la agencia, no por si vistes con Channel…

- Sabes Inuyasha… algunas veces dices cosas que resultan ser muy ciertas… - reconoció la chica sorprendiendo de las palabras del agente…

- Eso ya lo se… ooooye, como que "algunas veces"…

Kagome río ante lo tarde que reaccionó el agente por su comentario; ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la empresa…

---------- . -----------

Una vez en su destino, bajaron del coche y caminaron rumbo al interior del edificio…

- Cielos, es más grande de lo que yo esperaba – admiró el agente oji dorado…

- Bueno, papá era muy bueno en su trabajo y gracias a eso logró llevar a la agencia donde hasta ahora – explico la pelinegra…

- Supongo que sí, no por nada tiene miles de agencia regadas por el mundo…

- Y tú cómo sabes eso???...

- "_Hooooooooola… piense un poco si… son agentes del FBI, pueden tomar muestras de mis huellas dactilares y así saber quién soy… se supone que su tecnología es de las mejores" _– dijo el agente haciendo una imitación muy parecida de Kagome…

- Esta bien, ya lo recordé…

Ambos rieron ante ese recuerdo… aceptémoslo su forma de conocerse fue muy poco usual… quién iba a decir que un arresto equivocado iba a convertirlos en compañeros de trabajo… quien los viera jamás se imaginaría la forma en la que ellos dos se conocieron, cualquier persona en otra situación no hubiera querido saber más de él, pero Kagome no era una persona cualquiera, a ella no le gustaba portarse de forma indiferente ante los demás, ella era una chica muy especial y gentil, claro si no se lo preguntabas a Inuyasha porque él te daría una descripción totalmente diferente, diría algo así como "_es una mocosa grosera, arrogante, vanidosa, insoportable_", etc., etc., etc., aunque, si lo analizamos bien, no creo que él opine exactamente eso, sólo bastaba con darse cuenta de la forma cómo miraba a Kagome… "dulzura", esa era la palabra clave, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la veían, y su actitud se relajaba un poco cuando estaba cerca de ella, la miraba como un hombre enamorado aunque nadie se diera cuenta de ello, ni siquiera él mismo… aunque… tal parece que alguien si se percató de los sentimientos de Inuyasha…

- Kagome, preciosa – se escuchó decir a una voz masculina – te extrañé esta semana, no sabes el infierno que viví sin verte un solo día…

- No exageres, no es para tanto, cinco días no son nada, además ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado – dijo la pelinegra, contestando a esa voz que resultó pertenecer a un chico muy apuesto, alto, moreno, de unos ojos con un azul hermoso, de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta…

- Jamás me acostumbraré… cinco días para mí, son una eternidad… tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti preciosa – coqueteó el chico besando la mano de la agente. Inuyasha no podía hacer otra cosa que sólo mirarlos, aunque por dentro tuviera unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a ese imbécil, quién se creía que era para tratar a Kagome con tanta amabilidad - _"seguramente alguien con mucho más derecho que tú para verla en ese atuendo tan sexy con el que te recibió" _– le dijo su voz interior – _guarda silencio_ – se regañó a sí mismo…

- Oh, por favor, no empieces con lo mismo Kouga… mira… deja que te presente a alguien si… él es Inuyasha Taisho, un estudiante de intercambio de la universidad…

- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kouga Zatsumoto… es un placer conocerte Inuyasha – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano al agente…

- Igualmente Kouga – respondió el oji- dorado, estrechando la mano del chico… oh, oh, algo no andaba bien, en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto hubo un choque entre ellos dos, el ambiente se torno tenso y Kagome pudo darse cuenta al instante que no se habían agradado el uno del otro… ambos sonreían pero no de forma amena, no que va, esa era una sonrisa de desagrado, de fastidio, en los ojos de Inuyasha se podía leer algo como "_más te vale que evites ese tipo de trato con Kagome mientras yo este cerca o te va a costar la vida ejecutivo de cuarta_", mientras que la mirada de Kouga decía algo como "_que ni si te ocurra tocar a mi bella Kagome o serás historia mocoso de intercambio_", si, definitivamente no se habían caído bien, pero después de todo nadie es perfecto y hasta el mismo Dios tiene enemigos… sería esto el comienzo de una rivalidad entre ambos???...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y ustedes ke kreen??? XD... espero ke hayan disfrutado este capi y sepan y tmb espero ke puedan perdonarnos por la demora pero una razon es por la diferencia d horarios ke tenemos pekecita y yo nos es muy dificil ponernos en contacto pero bueno siempre ke palticamos sale un nuevo capi... ahora les hare un anuncio y una condicion, para poder poner el otro capi necesitare por lo menos 5 reviews, asi ke los estaremos esperando y contando XD, ya lo saben todos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, críticas, dudas, felicitaciones, amenazas d muerte, bombas nucleares y más serán bien recibidas... sólo no olviden dejar un review ke eso es muy importante para nosotras y nos motiva a seguir escribiendo...**

**Se despiden sus amiga:**

_ALILU y PEKE-ANGEL_


End file.
